


For Her Sake

by Sunnshine_l



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alya and Nino finally make an appearance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car kisses lol, Crying, Emma smort ghorl, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gabriel is an ass, Gen, How is a makeout light again?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insane Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Jail Time for Gabriel, Light Adrienette Makeouts, Lila had something to do with this I swear, Lots of Hurting People, Mari gets hit oops, More Crying, Ouch, References to Depression, idek lmao, lol, mention of hitting, okay its over, oop-, post-death experiences, sobs, sorry i think ill make you cry, yayyyy they open up to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnshine_l/pseuds/Sunnshine_l
Summary: Four years after her death, the people Marinette have left behind still have the pain of losing someone.Then, Emma says she saw her, and Adrien starts to see things, too.[] This was inspired by 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri[] Updates as soon as I finish a chapter
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 35
Kudos: 64





	1. You Promised, But, Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Oops... My hand slipped...

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?_

The sky was a light shade of gray, but enough to shield him from the sunlight.

He held his daughter’s hand as they walked through the stone pavement.

He’s been here almost every week, just to visit her.

The little girl hummed the song she always listens to.

His bodyguard wanted to come, but he reminded him of his pregnant wife.

So he didn’t push anymore.

The cold autumn wind accompanied the dark skies.

Making it an even depressing environment.

They finally stopped walking and sat down in front of the grave.

“Hey, Love” Adrien greeted and grazed the tombstone with his hands.

Emma placed the flowers she grew and packaged herself in front of her grave.

“Hi, Mama” She said in a small voice.

She sat down close to Adrien who pulled her into a side-hug.

“It's been 1,447 days since you’ve been gone,” he said softly.

“We miss you, Mama…”

Adrien smiled and kissed the crown of her head.

“Emma has been improving on her Chinese and she takes up Basic Archery now, courtesy of Kagami”

The four year-old pouted, “Aunt Kagami is cool!”.

He chuckled.

“I know, I know…”

He pulled out his box of matches and lit the candles on the stone.

Cinnamon and Vanilla scents filled the air.

Reminding him even more of her.

Emma knew what was going to happen next, so she moved away a bit and hung her head low.

Her father never wanted anyone to see him cry.

Silently tears began falling out of his eyes.

“It’s been four years, Princess..”

And he sat there crying, Emma looking away.

“You promised you wouldn’t leave me…” He sobbed, “But, why?”

Emma moved to her dad and hugged him.

“It’s going to be fine, Daddy” she said softly, “Mom won’t ever leave us, right?”

Adrien smiled at her, his genuine smile.

“Of course, sweetheart”

He looked at her picture in the glass frame on the grave.

“Always…”


	2. Seeing You From Afar Is Enough For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I finshed until chapter 4 buuuuuuuut, I won't be posting it yet! Sorryyyyyyy ;-;

_ But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow… _

Her hands held the bark of the tree, desperately wishing she could just walk over there and hug him again.

It broke her heart to see him like this.

She wasn’t dead, yes.

No one knew.

Not even Adrien.

But she was doing it for their sake anyway, to keep them safe.

And she must admit 4 years away from him was hard.

Because she left just a month after Emma was born, Adrien was left to raise their daughter alone…

She regretted every second of her decision to leave, 

She regretted not being there for her daughter,

She regretted leaving him…

And seeing them again for the first time in 4 years opened a wound she thought healed.

Because damn, she realized that she missed him.

That smile he gives her every morning…

Those puns he never gets tired of telling…

That blond hair of his..

She missed it all.

It wasn’t her intention to leave at all, no.

That is until someone threatened her.

She had no choice.

‘Would they forgive her?’ she thought. 

Adrien would probably be mad, Emma wouldn’t accept her as her mother, Alya would be disappointed, Nino would be silent but upset, Her parents would be shocked.

No one would be happy upon her arrival, they would only think of her as a burden. 

‘Lila was right. I have no place in this world….’ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She aliveeeeee!


	3. Where Is She Now, Daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CAKE 16 KUDOS???? iwuvuguyssomuchomggggg..... Thanks for reading and I'm glad you enjoyyyy!!!

_ One step closer…  _ _ I have died everyday, waiting for you… _

The little blonde girl watched her father cry in front of a grave.

**RIP**

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agreste**

**July 9, 2003 - September 26, 2027**

As a small child, Emma has been wondering where her mother was, she didn’t really understand why they went to a place with many stones and names and numbers on them.

She also didn’t quite understand why her mother’s name was in a stone. 

Well, her father told her that her Mama was there.

But whenever she tried to ask more about it, her father would switch to another topic.

Now slightly older, she understood that her mother had passed, and that she would not be coming back.

What she didn’t understand now is where she had gone to…

“Where is Mama now, Daddy?” she asked.

Adrien wiped his tears and motioned for her to come sit on his lap.

She obeyed and looked up at him.

“She’s in a better place now, okay? She’s watching us right now from somewhere up there, and she’s smiling” He said.

Emma chose to bury her face in the crook of her father’s neck, just to see lots of trees and their car parked a few meters down.

And that’s when she saw her.

Adrien was startled when Emma suddenly stood up, dropped her Ladybug doll on the blanket, and started walking towards the trees.

“Emma?” he called.

The girl turned around and looked at him, and turned around again to look at something amongst the trees.

“What is it sweetie?” he asked her.

The blonde pointed her finger on a tree.

“I saw her”

To say Adrien was confused was an understatement, he didn’t understand his daughter’s behavior.

“Who did you see?”

The little girl turned to him.

_ “I saw mommy”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowwi fow tha cwiffhanger.... OuO.... Oh yeah, this takes place in the future where they're 23+ years old :DDD


	4. Be Happy For Me, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HECK YEAH SCHOOL IS OVERR!!!! Meaning this book is now aliveee! Also, I'll be writing the 2nd book of the Facade series after this, which is like, probably after Christmas or at New Year. Thank you for waiting on this book! <3

_ Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years… I will love you for a thousand more... _

She told herself that she was just going to spectate, she didn’t expect them to see her!

Once Emma saw her, she hid behind the tree, it was big enough to hide her, and as soon as the little blonde’s head was turned, she made a run for her car.

It was a good thing that her car was heavily tinted, just perfect for her to watch them.

The two sat there for a good half-our, she couldn’t hear them, no, not anymore, but she could see them both happy and smiling.

Unknowingly, she was crying. Not because she wanted to be with them at that moment, okay maybe a little, but because it kind of hurt her to know that they were happy without her.

But what could she tell herself, the answer was obvious, it had already been 4 years, what did she expect? That they would still mourn for her? Everyone had moved on and she just couldn’t accept the fact.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t see them stand up and leave, it was their car that had caught their attention.

Quickly, she wiped her tears and started the car.

Like every month, they made their way to the playground, per Emma’s request. And like every single time, Adrien would choose the spot with the shade and watch Emma, sometimes he would check his phone for who knows what, and she has to admit that was kind of irresponsible of him.

Nevertheless, she trusted him, and he did this every month, and Emma was never hurt or anything. She realized that she had been staring at him too long and she wanted to do her part in looking after her baby, even from afar.

And that’s when she couldn’t find her, there was no mop of blonde hair anymore, and no mint green dress. Emma was missing.

Acting on her motherly instincts, she put on a mask and went on to find her daughter.

It seemed as if Adrien had also noticed that she was gone, because he stood up, worry evident on his face, he continued searching, shouting Emma’s name, sometimes coming a bit close to Marinette, who searched for her quietly.

She almost lost hope, she was never going to find her. Her baby was gone.

That was until someone tugged on her shirt.

“Mommy?”

In relief, she hugged the child, then remembered that she was supposed to be dead.

“Emma!” a voice shouted from behind her. 

She let go of her but not before whispering, “Be happy for me, please”.

Adrien quickly engulfed her in a hug, scolding her, but not without fondness, while she made her getaway. Once she was far enough, she looked back, and saw that he was looking for her.

She could see that Emma was making weird hand gestures, probably explaining to her dad that the woman who found her was her mother.

She smiled and walked back to her car behind the park, and that’s when her eyes met a cold but familiar pair of grayish light blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Leave comments! Kudos isn't necessary, I just really wanna know your thoughts! Have a good day!
> 
> -Your princesse,  
> Sunn <3


	5. I See You In Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I got caught up in cleaning and decorating the house. Enjoy!

Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave…

As they left the park, Emma had given up on telling him that he had in fact, seen her!

He thought it was probably because she didn’t get her afternoon nap, but he remembered that she had slept in the car. Of course, he knows it was probably the girl missing her mom, but… 

‘Maybe she really had seen her!’ he thought.

But that was impossible, she was.. Is dead, has been for 4 years! It just didn’t add up. Everything was so confusing and unreal.

Like every month, he and his daughter made their way to the playground, and he’d sit down in the shade, while Emma played with the other kids.

Sometimes, staring at Emma makes him miss Marinette and causes him to look back on their old pictures in his phone, he trusted the blonde to not wander too far or do anything reckless, yet if she wanted to, and it wouldn’t be that bad, he’d agree.

He scrolled up to a photo of him and Marinette, back when they just started dating. Thousands of memories flooded his mind and he smiled. He wanted to show Emma this picture, and tell her about her Mom-

Wait, where is Emma?

Adrien abruptly stood up and began searching for the little girl, boy, if Marinette were here, she would’ve already smacked him for being so reckless.

Shouting her name a few times and asking people if they’ve seen her was the first thing he did. He began searching around the park, wait a minute that car is familiar, ugh, Emma first! Focus, Agreste!

He rounded a corner and found her, but a woman was hugging her. He thought that they might be trying to kidnap her but she let go of her and walked away, she was wearing a mask so he didn’t see her face.

He then took it as an opportunity to hug his daughter.

“Don’t ever do that again, Emma!” he scolded. “I thought you were gone forever!”

The girl didn’t speak, and just hugged her father back.

“I told you so, Dad,” she mumbled.

Adrien pulled out of the hug, “What?”.

“I told you so” the girl repeated, “It was her!”.

He sighed, “Are you feeling fine, sweetheart?”, he said as he pressed his hand to her forehead.

Emma whined, “I did see her dad! I’m not lying! Also, when have I ever lied?”

The blond thought it over as he picked her up, it was true that she had never lied, but maybe she was just seeing things, but Emma did have a perfect doctor’s record. Though that woman, she looked similar to Marinette, except she had a slightly darker skin tone and longer hair.

His phone buzzed, snapping him out of his thoughts, Emma was already asleep on his shoulder.

“Hey, Nino!”

[Hey, Dude!]

“What’s up?”

[Alya and I were thinking if you and Emma wanted to join us for dinner near the Trocadero, you know]

“Sure! I mean, we’re outside right now, what time do you wanna meet up?”

[Um, around 5, you good?]

He checked his watch, it read 4:25.

“Yeah, we’ll be there”

[See you, Adrien!]

“See you!”

By the time the phone call ended, he already got to his car. Carefully, he set Emma down in the passenger seat on the second row of the car, and tucked her in.

He went around the car to get to his seat, but just when he was about to open the door, he saw something.

A familiar car, blond hair, and cherry red slacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments! Kudos isn't necessary but it is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Sunn


	6. I Thought I Already Told You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation time, baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HENLOOOOOOOW! Sowwy I wasn't updating like I promised, I was stuck with a truckload of deadlines in school, but I finally had free time and here we areeee! And because I didn't get y'all a Christmas/New Year's gift, I'm giving y'all one, but its late lol, Chapter 7 will be up in an hour! 
> 
> Thank you all for waiting patiently! Also hate on Gabriel cuz he an ass
> 
> Lotta love,  
> Sunn

_ I will not let anything, take away, what's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this... _

Four years have passed and he hasn’t changed, he still had that cold, intimidating stare that would send you to your grave.

He took a step towards her and she took one backwards. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked him. 

He scoffed, “I should be the one asking you that, Ms. Dupain-Cheng” he took another step towards her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” he asked.

“I’m done, the deal is over, 4 years is what you wanted right? That was the agreement, there was no statement that I couldn’t come back to Paris!” she argued. “Besides, aren’t you supposed to be in Milan?” she asked.

His lips twitched into a devious grin, “Yes, but I didn’t agree that I couldn’t threaten you again after it”.

He put his hands behind his back, “Also, what I do and don’t do is none of your business”.

“Besides, it was very easy to find you, knowing that you still wear your wedding ring” he growled.

“W-what?” she spluttered.

“Why? Did you think that I wasn’t smart? You have a tracking device in it, obviously! I needed to keep track of where you were, so it was the easiest way to do so”

She stared at him at utter disbelief. Did he really hate her that much? Did he not want to leave in peace, too?

But after today? No, she couldn’t leave again, she just couldn’t. She was so close to just running up to them and hugging them, saying that she would never leave ever again.

Four, four years, four years of not hearing from them, personally. Now she was back and he was asking, no, demanding her to leave? No, she can’t do it, not again, not ever.

“No” she muttered.

“What do you mean no?” he asked, almost shouting.

“I meant it as I said!” she burst out “I’m not afraid of you anymore, Mr. Agreste! I have made connections to many people while away from all of you, people who I’ve made bonds with”

She laughed, “Did you think I would not grow a spine in 4 years, Gabriel? Did you think I wouldn’t gather up the courage to tell the court what you have done? I still have the documents, and it has your name with it, and your signature! Did you think you’d get away with making me miss the first 4 years of my daughter’s life?”

Gabriel was fuming, he took 3 long steps, and raised his hands in the process, getting ready to hit her.

“I thought I already told you to stay away!”

Baam..

Marinette grabbed the side of her face, it hurt like hell. Her jaw was throbbing and she fell on the pavement, she could feel hot tears pricking at her eyes.

He was raging, hair strands slightly out of place, breathing in and out heavily, his fists clenched.

“I’m telling you one last time.. Stay-”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssss sooo, I changed my IG username (again) lol, follow meeeee!
> 
> IG: @sunnshinel


	7. My Eyes Are Just Playing With Me, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye-bye Gabriel, I told you so's, and a makeout session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss rot in hell, Gabriel! (Hey it rhymes! :DD), also, yes to makeout cuz y'all deserve some kisses after that.
> 
> Lotta love!,  
> -Sunn

_ One step closer…  _ _ I have died everyday, waiting for you… _

Wait… didn’t his father leave for Milan like, 4 days ago? What was he doing here? And more importantly why was he standing near a red car.

Growing up, Adrien was taught of all their possessions and he had never seen this car in his life, it was small, his father didn’t like small and that was really out of place.

He checked his watch, 4:30, he had time to ask his Father questions.

When he looked up, he saw that he walked forward and was now out of sight, so him (Adrien) being him, he followed him (Gabriel).

And that’s when he heard him shouting, at first he thought his Father was getting mugged, but then he heard a voice.

Her voice.

He couldn’t quite make out the words but it was something along the lines of connections, court and her daughter.

Adrien released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. So she was alive, but how? It was a car crash, no one could’ve survived it, but her body was never found.

He gulped down, what was she doing all these years? If she really was alive all this time, why didn’t she reach out to contact them, and why show up in Paris only now?

He heard a loud sound and it rang on the streets since it was empty.

Gathering all his hope and courage, he turned the corner and saw her holding her face on the ground, with an enraged Gabriel in front of her.

“I'm telling you one last time.. Stay-”

“Father?” he interrupted.

No one spoke for what seemed like ages, he stared at his Father, who stared at him, then stared at Marinette who looked away.

“What-what were you doing?” he asked.

His father started to sweat bullets, “Adrien, son, it’s not what it looks like, let me explai-”

“Then what?” he shouted. “What did I just see? You just hit my wife! I thought she was dead and now she’s right there! What is happening?”

Gabriel released a sharp breath, “I’m doing what’s best for our family”.

Adrien scoffed, “Who gave you that power of judgement? Who gave you the power to hit someone just because you thought it was best? You aren’t a god! You are just human like all of us!”

He pulled his phone out and dialed 911.

After saying the details, he told Marinette to get Emma in the car and come back.

Two minutes later, she did, Emma having a satisfied smile.

“I told you so, Daddy!”

The police came after a few more moments and took Gabriel in, his cases later to be discussed as Marinette needed to be treated first.

They rode in his car, Emma falling asleep on her not soon after.

The ride was quiet and neither of them spoke.

While she was being treated, Adrien called Alya and Nino to cancel dinner and told them that they were in the hospital, for Marinette. Of course upon hearing her name, they rushed over to where they were, the downside was, it was Rush Hour.

Not long after, the nurse left her room and he stepped in. Emma was in a kids’ room since she might catch other sicknesses in a normal hospital room.

He sat down beside her in silence.

He was about to be the one to break the ice when she hugged him, tears spilling out of her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to leave”

Adrien embraced her, stroking her hair, and comforting her.

“Shh, it’s not your fault, Princess. My dad’s always been an asshole, we both know that”

He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head while she put hers in the crook of his neck.

“I missed you” she said, her voice hoarse from crying her lungs out.

He pulled away and took a good look at her.

“What?” she asked.

“I’m just wondering if this is just a dream or is it really real?”

Without hesitation she placed her lips on his, and surprisingly he kissed back, putting his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss.

Once their lungs screamed for air, they pulled away.

She rested her head on his chest, “Was it real enough for you?” she said breathlessly.

He kissed her again.

“Definitely”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what ya think!!! OMGGGGG Kudos isn't necessary but Comments areeeeee, just kidding it isn't I just really wanna know what you guys think of the story so far. Also, we have like 2 chapter left ;-; oh noooooooo
> 
> Follow me on IG!  
> IG: @sunnshinel


	8. You're Not Safe When You're With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets discharged, some kisses, and more drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooooo!!! And again we have another chapter! Thank you for waiting on this story! Lotta love for all of you commenters!
> 
> \- Sunnshinel
> 
> P.S. Swearing warning at the end

_ Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years… I will love you for a thousand more... _

“I’m just wondering if this is just a dream or is it really real?” he asked.

She wanted to tell him everything, but decided that now was not the time, considering he just called the cops on his father a few hours earlier. 

So she did what any woman would do when they missed their lovers, she kissed him.

At first she panicked that she had made the wrong move, but all her thoughts on that were quickly dissipated as he kissed her back and deepened the kiss.

She rested her head on his chest, “Was it real enough for you?”.

He kissed her again, sending butterflies to her stomach.

“Definitely”.

They stayed in each other’s embrace for a few moments, and then heard the door swing open.

“Marinette!”

“Alya!”

She quickly let go of Adrien and hugged Alya tightly, Nino soon rushing to hug her, too.

“Dudette…”

Not long after she could hear Alya crying.

“You’re alive! But… how?”

She only smiled at the brunette, the girl however, dismissed that she had not answered her question and engulfed her in another hug.

“We missed you, M”

"I missed you, too"

-

Two hours later, she was discharged from the hospital, Alya refusing to let go of her for fear that she might go again.

Nino being the all-time savior, managed to get Alya off of her and left.

Emma wanted to be with her Mama, and ended up sleeping on her shoulder.

They both waved goodbye to their friends and walked to the car.

“So..” he started.

“So..”

“I’m gonna go home now, you can take Emma-”

“No, Mari. Stay with us please, we missed you, I missed you” he said with a desperation in his eyes she could not refuse.

She nodded slightly, “O-okay”.

They got into the car, setting Emma in the back.

Adrien started the car and drove all the way home, and once they got there he quickly took off his seatbelt and put his hand on her face, which was turned away from him because she was taking her seatbelt off, and pulled her in for a kiss.

At first she was tense, then she relaxed, weaving her hands into his hair.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

“I missed you” he said in a breathy whisper.

She embraced him, “I missed you, too” she choked.

-

After what happened in the car, they went upstairs in their apartment, Marinette smiled at the sight, it wasn’t anything close to the Agreste Mansion, not one bit, it actually looked like home.

Adrien went away to tuck Emma into bed and returned shortly afterwards.

“She’s knocked out,” he said.

“Yeah”

They stared into each other’s eyes as Adrien took her hands into his and embraced her for the nth time as they crashed onto the couch.

They talked for hours, telling each other how they think they failed each other, they shared many more hugs, tears, and of course kisses.

It was nearly 4 in the morning when Marinette’s phone rang.

“Who’s calling this early?”

She looked at her phone.

“An unknown number, huh?”

She placed the phone near her ear and said, “Hello?”

“I told you to stay away, and you didn’t, hope you had the chance to say goodbye” the voice said and hung up.

Marinette’s expression change when she answered the call was enough for Adrien to know that there was something wrong.

Quickly, she dropped her phone and ran to Emma’s room and what she saw broke her.

Adrien skidded into the room and he stopped breathing.

Emma’s windows were wide open, the girl missing from her bed and “It was your fault” and “He’s next” was written on the wall with what seemed like blood.

Marinette broke down.

It was my fault!” she said, “She’s gone because of me!”

Adrien tried to touch her but she stepped back, “I-I can’t she-”

“Hey, hey, it’s fine, we’re going to be okay” he said.

“No!” she burst out “You’re not safe when you’re with me! I need to leave!”

Adrien grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

“Adrien, let go of me” she said.

“No”

“Let go of me! Please!” she said “I can’t- I can’t lose you too!”

“I just got you back” he told her “I can’t lose you again! And you aren’t losing me! We’ll find Emma, I promise!”

Marinette melted into his arms and buried her face into his chest.

“Okay” she said in a whisper.

Adrien kissed the crown of her head.

“That bastard is going to pay for kidnapping my daughter”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today! I'm just going to hide in the secret hideout for now. Leave comments pleaaaseee! See you Saturday!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of the story! This author is open to critisism! :D


End file.
